Una Vez Mas, Con Sentimiento
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: El arte nos permite encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, pero tambien perdernos al mismo tiempo.
1. Plie

Es tarde.

Siempre es tarde cuando salgo de la práctica. No recuerdo lo que es un almuerzo rápido, o un descanso, o algo que se le parezca después de horas de practicar. Y practicar es todos los días. Algunas veces me olvido de que se siente el sol en la cara. Y sé que suena dramático, porque nadie me está obligando a hacer esto. Nadie me obliga a abrazar la belleza y el horror de mi talento con este enfoque tan absurdo de ser la mejor y vencer a los mejores. Nadie más que yo misma.

Y tal vez ese es el peor contrato de esclavitud en el mundo: el que firmas contigo mismo.

Como sea.

Los otros bailarines se han ido a casa. También nuestra instructora, la Srita. Suzume. Así que solo soy yo en el estudio, con todos estos enormes espejos que no perdonan, que solo muestran la dura verdad, y el laminado reluciente. Yo y mi sudor y mi sangre y mis lagrimas que ya no salen tan rápido como solían hacerlo, y un pequeño reproductor de CD repitiendo mi canción mas reciente.

No hay un reloj en nuestro estudio. La Srita. Suzume nos dice que nos enfoquemos en lo que hacemos, en vez de en qué hora es. No tengo prisa de irme. Tengo prisa de _mejorar_.

_Y aun tengo mucho que hacer,_ pienso haciendo una ligera pausa. Me duelen los músculos, pero eso significa que estoy mejorando. Soy más fuerte. Más rápida, más flexible, con mejor postura. Y con todo lo que tengo que hacer, no puedo permitirme el irme aun. Aun si ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que comí, o si olvido lo que es tomar un momento y solo _relajarme,_ aun si solo estoy funcionando con algo muy diluido para ser adrenalina pero muy poco distinguido para ser otra cosa, y aun tengo trabajo que hacer.

Me sigo retrasando en mi brisé en un momento fundamental en la rutina. Aterrizo mal, porque estoy intentando alcanzar la música (Y ven que eso casi representa mi vida? Retrasarme, y desesperadamente intentar recuperar el paso?) entonces hago lo que siempre me funciona: repito el movimiento veinte veces, hasta que ya no _pueda, _echarlo a perder de nuevo.

Hago el salto por millonésima vez, y me muevo lo suficientemente rápido para estar satisfecha. El estéreo ha estado tocando las mismas dos estrofas por casi una hora mientras yo intento hacer una ejecución perfecta para la chica que da vueltas y brinca y gira frente al espejo, quien es mi crítico más estricto.

Cuando será suficiente para ti, niña en el espejo?

_-La ejecución lo es todo!- _Escucho la chillona voz de la Srita. Suzume hacer eco en el estudio vacio.

-_La clave es la técnica, basura inservible! Si no puedes mantener tus pies en punta, tus rodillas derechas y espalda erguida, mejor vete de este estudio y no vuelvas a mostrar tu cara por aquí!_

Aquí no hay espacio para interpretación creativa. No hay lugar para la pasión o para seguir la corriente o todo lo que bailar fue una vez para mí cuando era solo una niña en los barrios bajos, que soñaba con el glamour y el ser famosa. Solo hay repetición, el ser mejor, y pulir lo básico. Mezclarte con el fondo. Ser un robot, programado para ejecutar movimiento tras movimiento a la precisión.

Y eso es en lo que soy buena. El aspecto técnico del baile. Es lo que me ha dado tantos premios, tantos trofeos y coronas y lazos y listones y placas y certificados y banderas de todo el mundo.

Pero es lo que me está destrozando, poco a poco, dia con dia. Está conexión de esclavitud que tengo con la música y el ballet, estas cadenas de hierro de las cuales no me puedo liberar, este sube y baja de amor y odio hacia el único aspecto de mi vida que podía controlar, hasta ahora.

Soy Sakura Haruno. Tengo diecisiete, soy una estudiante en la Academia de Arte de Konoha, y la bailarina principal de ballet en la AAK.

Y eso es todo lo que hay de mí, creo.

Creo que es todo lo que necesitan saber.

* * *

Ino me dice que soy un robot.

Yo le digo que ella es una traidora.

Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Después de que salgo del estudio, voy a verla para hacer ejercicio un rato en el gimnasio estudiantil. Ella sabe que he estado en el estudio por las últimas seis horas, sabe que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir a comer algo y a dormir antes de comenzar este miserable ciclo otra vez en la mañana, pero ella ya no me cuestiona. No de verdad. Sabe que no la voy a escuchar.

-Sigo haciendo mal el blisé,- le digo, desahogándome con ella y la caminadora que estoy usando, usando energía inexistente en mis músculos que arden como fuego en mis muslos.

-Estúpido maldito error tras estúpido maldito error. No hay manera en que me acepten en KCA el próximo ano, no si sigo jodiendo cosas básicas como esas!

-Relájate frentona,- Ino dice, su largo cabello en una cola de caballo moviéndose hacia enfrente y atrás mientras ella pone la máquina para ir un poco mas rápido que la mía; y aunque estoy exhausta, no seré vencida, y yo también acelero la mía.

-La Srita. Suzume se está metiendo en tu cabeza, sabes. Eres la mejor bailarina en la escuela y todo mundo lo sabe.

-No como lo he estado haciendo últimamente,- Levanto una mano de la agarradera para quitarme el pelo de la frente, y miro al reloj del gimnasio que me dice que son las diez en punto, seis horas desde el ensayo y dieciocho desde que comí algo.

-Y subí dos libras la semana pasada. La Srita. Suzume me va a matar.

-No antes de que tú lo hagas.- Ino me regaña. –Porque no te metes conmigo a la clase de hip-hop? De esa manera puedes mostrar esa hermosa figura que tienes en vez de estarla escondiendo.

Ino apunta a mi pecho, el cual está bien envuelto en cinta; las bailarinas de ballet normalmente se desarrollan tarde, gracias al régimen de trabajo exhaustivo, pero a los diecisiete, estoy horrorizada, _horrorizada _de finalmente…florecer, por decir algo. La Srita Suzume recomienda (ordena) ejercicios de pecho para intentar y aplastarlos, encogerlos, endurecerlos, lo que sea que ella pueda para deshacerse de ellos, pero están aquí para quedarse.

Y honestamente. Que niña de diecisiete esta _horrorizada _de finalmente tener un par de copas C de las que cualquiera estaría orgullosa de tener?

Esta es mi vida. Estos son los sacrificios que he hecho. Pequeños e insignificantes al principio, pero lentamente convirtiéndose en algo que no puedo predecir ni controlar, hasta que cada faceta de mi vida se vuelve algo a lo que le tema, algo que tenga que _corregir. _Hasta mi _desarrollo físico. _

-Te dejare a ti las cosas de mover el trasero.- suspiro yo. –Creo que la Srita. Suzume me odia por tan solo _hablarte,_ después de que te salieras de ballet el año pasado.

Ino y yo éramos bailarinas de ballet durante toda la vida. Terribles rivales, mejores amigas, empujándonos a nuestros límites, hasta que un dia, en ensayo, Ino simplemente _estallo. _Le dijo a la Srita. Suzume donde se podía meter su bastón y salió del estudio para nunca regresar. Ese mismo dia, se unió al grupo de hip-hop bajo la tutela de la Srita. Kurenai y no ha mirado atrás.

Me pregunto si es feliz. Es difícil decirlo, ya que Ino es el tipo de chica que ríe y sonríe y brinca y salta aun cuando esta triste. Pero creo que la mirada en su cara el dia que renuncio, la manera en que sus ojos azules brillaban con ese fuego loco, esa _vida _que no había visto a través de cada arabesco, cada plié, y cada jeté. Como si estuviera tomando las riendas de su vida, recuperando el control, aun cuando estaba tirando dieciséis anos de trabajo y esfuerzo.

Pienso en cómo me sentiría yo en esa situación, pero lo detengo casi inmediatamente. Amo el ballet, recuerdas? Amo el ballet, verdad? Nunca podría darle la espalda. No cuando estoy a punto de graduarme, tan cerca de convertirme en _alguien._

-No veo como AAK aun la deja ensenar allí,- Ino dijo severamente, bajando la velocidad a su caminadora. -Es abusiva, sin piedad, y es realmente _cruel…_

-Ella quiere que seamos las mejores bailarinas que podamos ser.- dijo yo simplemente, pero las palabras tienen un sentido triste, y ensayado, hasta para mis propios oídos. Ino y yo ya hemos tenido esta discusión, miles de veces. Su opinión es la opinión de la escuela la mayor parte del tiempo, pero yo no puedo permitirme estar de acuerdo.

-Hay una diferencia entre querer que seas una buena bailarina y querer que te mueras de hambre. Crees que no lo he notado, Sakura. Cuando fue la última vez que comiste algo?

-Esta mañana. No te preocupes. Solo es que no he tenido tiempo.- Y es verdad. No soy anoréxica. Cómo cuando puedo.

Solo que parece ser que nunca puedo, eso es todo.

Bajo la velocidad a mi maquina y me bajo de ella, usando mi mano como abanico. Nunca es una buena idea tomar agua antes de ejercitarse, pero lo hago aun así. Es un tipo de castigo por no ir tan duro como quisiera ir hoy. Merezco el dolor de estomago por unos minutos, y tal vez aguante el hambre hasta mañana.

-Te vas a enfermar!- Ino me regana, pero yo volteo los ojos. Ya me canse de escucharla, así que cambio el tema.

-Tenemos Teoría de la Música mañana a primera hora…ya revisaste las notas? El Sr. Orochimaru prácticamente anuncio que habría examen, y los suyos siempre son terribles.

-Maldición,- Ino sisea, golpeando su frente con la mano. Crisis superada; sé que aun no ha revisado las notas. No ahora que tiene novio (Sai, un pintor muy lindo pero muy raro de las clases avanzadas), y que no parece tener tiempo para mucho mas. Si Hinata y yo no estuviéramos allí para recordarle cada dia, nunca haría nada de trabajo de la escuela.

-Maldita sea, se me olvido por completo. Me quede con Sai, y…

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé- le digo. –Mira, vamos a cambiarnos y de regreso a nuestros cuartos. Necesito un maldito baño y dormir.

-Y algo de comer,- Ino agrega severamente. Saca su bolsa de gimnasio del locker, mete su mano, y saca una jugosa manzana roja. Deliciosamente Roja. La más dulce que existe. Se me hace agua la boca, y ella me la pone en las manos. Y me mira expectante.

A veces soy lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tentación. Algunas veces puedo tirar la manzana, pretender que me la como y olvidarme de ella completamente, porque aun las frutas saludables tienen calorías y las calorías te hacen gorda y las bailarinas gordas no brincan tan alto, Sakura.

Algunas veces.

Pero, esta noche, cedo ante la tentación, y muerdo la manzana. Esta tan buena como parecía estarlo, dulce y crujiente, sin hoyos ni moretones, nada mas que deliciosa.

Y también me sabe a fracaso, pero no le digo a Ino eso.

* * *

-Necesitas un novio, Sakura.- Ino me dice esa noche, después de que nos bañamos y nos preparamos para dormir. Estoy sentada con ella, nuestro libro de Teoría de la Música entre nosotras mientras revisamos el último capítulo.

-Como si tuviera tiempo para eso.- me burlo inmediatamente. Ni siquiera pienso en eso. Soy una estudiante de baile. Una bailarina de ballet. Una bailarina competitiva y toda mi _vida _está dedicada a mi talento. Apenas tengo tiempo para estar con mis amigos fuera del gimnasio o del salón de clases. Como podría meter a un _chico _en esa rutina?

-Deberías hacer tiempo. Te estás perdiendo de tanto, sabes. Tienes diecisiete, y tú…

-Suficiente, Ino.- le digo, dura como siempre soy con ella, como siempre somos entre nosotras. Me quito el pelo de la cara, y continúo con mi lectura. –Solo…solo necesito esta beca. Para KCA. De acuerdo? Tiene que ser mi prioridad número uno.

-La obtendrás. Frentona. Eres la mejor bailarina de la escuela, tienes las calificaciones más altas; vives, comes, y bebes el ballet como si ya fuera tu carrera…pero por Dios, siquiera todavía _te gusta_?

-Claro que sí!- insisto.

Verdad? Me gusta. Lo amo. Es lo mío. Lo único que tengo, lo único que puedo hacer. Así que tengo que hacerlo. Verdad?

-Simplemente no lo entiendo. Y no quiero tampoco. Siento como que…como que vas a despertar dos anos después de hoy, atrapada en esta situación y no podrás salir y…

-Ino, estas siendo jodidamente ridícula, y lo sabes, verdad?- la interrumpo.

Sé que NO lo entiendes Ino. _Ya estoy _atrapada en esta situación de la que no puedo salir. Todavía ni siquiera entro a la Universidad de Artes de Konoha, pero ya todo mi futuro esta puesto delante de mí. Y es mi sueño, más o menos, así que no tengo razón para sentirme así. Tan…descontenta. Tan incumplida. Como si me faltara algo.

Y porque no tengo razón, no voy a hablar de ello. No voy a reconocerlo de ninguna maldita manera. Voy a doblar y redoblar mis esfuerzos, realmente puliré esta pieza en la que estoy trabajando para el concierto de fin de año de estudiantes. Porque si puedo hacer eso, podre sacar la beca en UAK. Y después, tal vez podre respirar.

Pero hasta entonces, esta tiene que ser mi vida.

Correr temprano en la mañana. Clases hasta las tres. Bailar hasta las diez. Otro ejercicio, tarea, y dormir. Ver a mis amigos cuando puedo, pero solo si es breve, porque hay otras niñas, recuerdas, Sakura? A las que no les interesan sus amigos, que dan el 110% cuando tú solo das el 100. Y ellas van a obtenerlo antes que tu porque tu _no lo quieres lo suficiente, recuerdas?_

Recuerdas, Sakura?

Bueno, al diablo con eso.

Esa es mi vida ahora. Me llamo Sakura, tengo 17, soy una estudiante de ballet, y ya no sé si lo que hago es lo que amo.

Y eso es todo lo que hay que saber de mí, creo.

Y si las cosas siguen así, tal vez eso sea todo lo que seré.

Tal vez soy un robot. Y tal vez, ya no importa.

* * *

**Nota. **Bueno después de UN LARGO rato en que no subí nada (culpen a la escuela…y la vida jaja), aquí está la nueva traducción. Una más de las geniales historias de JinnySkeans.

Un par de cosas…esta será la primera historia de varios capitulos que publico. Y también será, en parte, basada en experiencias de la misma escritora…así que denle una revisadita…es una hermosa historia. Y claro! Es sasusaku…aunque habrá que ser pacientes con este…xD es mas complejo y llevara mas tiempo que los anteriores.

Otra cosa…les súper agradezco que me marquen como favorita y todo…pero no sean tímidas! Las reseñas y comentarios son importantes para todo escritor, nos animan y nos hacen sentir queridas lol; me encantaría que siguieran escribiendo…aún algo pequeño como 'me gusto' (ahora que esta tan famoso el Facebook xD) seria mas que suficiente.

GRACIAS a las que escriben también…sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo:)

Bien, hasta la próxima!

rxs


	2. Color

Después de un tiempo, te acostumbras a las agujas.

El sonido que la pistola hace. Y lo que estoy haciendo ahorita es estúpido. Tonto. Arrogante más allá de todo pensamiento, de acuerdo con mí hermano, pero si lo escuchara, sabrá Dios donde estaría ahora.

Porque estoy terminando mi tatuaje en mi brazo derecho. Con mi mano izquierda.

Sin asistencia.

Itachi me mataría si lo supiera.

Pero él esta de tour con su banda ahora. A Akatsuki le está yendo bien, y porque no les iría bien, con mi bendecido, y extremadamente talentoso hermano mayor que está haciéndolo todo por ellos. (No estoy celoso, lo juro.)

Solo algo desilusionado, supongo.

Siempre hay dolor cuando se trata de tatuajes. Cualquiera que diga que no duelen está mintiendo. Por supuesto que duelen maldición, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es aguantar hasta el final, por el proceso que lleva horas y horas, un gran aguante para el dolo, y todas las malditas ganas del mundo. Porque si te equivocas, no hay manera de esconderlo, no cuando llevas una marca.

Y que hago yo? Eso no es arte.

Meto la aguja en la tinta, y vuelvo a encender la pistola. El bosquejo de mis rayos en mi brazo derecho es negro y duro y severo, justo como me gustan mis tatuajes. Nada lindo, o femenino, solo malditos truenos. El sonido se desvanece al comenzarme a concentrar, llenando el bosquejo hasta mi muñeca.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, examino el bosquejo desde otro ángulo, y estoy arrogantemente complacido con mi trabajo. Como aprendiz, técnicamente no supone que pueda trabajar con nadie a menos que mi mentor este presente, pero Kakashi no es muy estricto cuando quiero dibujar en mí mismo. Aun esto, de esto si se va a enojar; estoy usando mucha tinta.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Estudio en la Academia de Artes de Konoha, estudio la guitarra y la música, y por la noche soy un artista de tatuajes.

Imagínate.

* * *

-Eso se ve muy doloroso,- Naruto comenta de regreso a nuestros dormitorios. Su dedo apunta al diseño apenas terminado en mi brazo; la piel esta inflamada y roja, sangrando un poco en algunos lugares donde metí la aguja muy duro, pero todo es con práctica, con el propósito de que mejore. Y es doloroso, pero puedo lidiar con el dolor.

-Hn. Marica.- le digo solo para comenzar una discusión sin sentido.

Y tal como lo predije, muerde el anzuelo.

-A quien le llamas marica, bastardo? Te deje que me tatuaras el maldito _estomago_, no es así?

Naruto fue mi primer cliente, por así decirlo. Ósea, nos metimos a la tienda de Kakashi después de que cerrara el año pasado cuando él no estaba allí, y le tatué un espiral súper bestia en su estomago de práctica. Se ve jodidamente malvado, aunque pensándolo bien, debí haberme equivocado a propósito. Simplemente para darle algo _real _de que quejarse.

Naruto es mi mejor amigo.

AAK está en un campus verde, con demasiados arboles y flores. Mundialmente famoso por el talento que produce, notorios por los itinerarios tan rigurosos que asigna. Los chicos aquí viven y respiran arte y música y mierda; para un guitarrista, no hay un mejor lugar donde estar.

Por lo menos eso es lo que me dicen.

Es tarde ya, y ya cerré el negocio con Kakashi, y Naruto y yo nos vimos en el campus para regresar a nuestros dormitorios juntos. Las noches en Konoha son cálidas sin necesariamente ser bochornosas, y también hay una brisa decente. Se siente bien en mi nuevo tatuaje. Enfría la piel caliente.

-Allí va Sakura,- Naruto dice de repente, con un tono adorador en su voz. Volteo mis ojos pero miro de reojo a donde él está apuntando.

La chica a la que está apuntando, Sakura, es una muchacha que todos en el campus conocen o por lo menos han oído de ella. Se supone que es la mejor bailarina de ballet en la escuela, y que su ética es famosa, y su único rival es su mismo conjuro que tiene sobre la mayoría de los chicos en Konoha. No puedo decirles cuantas veces he estado en el cuarto de lockers en el gimnasio, o en el estudio grabando una canción nueva, y simplemente caminando por allí sin que su nombre sea pronunciado. Siempre con ese tipo de reverencia, como si ella eclipsara todo su sexo, o con lascivia, y él hablando yendo a gran detalle como de en donde le gustaría doblarla.

Ella no tiene ese poder sobre mí. Se ve bien, le daré eso, pero nunca he hablado con ella, y ella jamás ha dado ninguna señal de que quiera hablar conmigo. Probablemente cree que es demasiado buena para hablar con el problemático hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, estrella internacional.

La miro ferozmente, y la resiento por esta indignidad.

-Vamos hombre, hasta _tú _tienes que admitir que ella es la cosa mas candente en todo el _universo!_-Naruto me golpea con el codo, apenas evitando mi brazo recién tatuado, y por poco escapando de una dolorosa, y violenta muerte en mis manos.

-Y es tan misteriosa también! Siempre está en el estudio practicando. Nadie nunca la ve en fiestas o nada."

No me importa. No me importa esta bizarra devoción que Naruto le tiene a esta chica que nunca ha conocido en persona, o la leyenda que rodea a la chica de la que no pretendo tener curiosidad. Tengo mi propia mierda para preocuparme, y pensando en eso, camino más rápido hacia nuestros dormitorios, para no alentar cualquier alabo.

Naruto entiende la indirecta y me sigue el paso en la acera hacia el cuarto de los músicos. Yo me quedo en el segundo piso, Naruto en el tercero, y nos separamos en la escalera. Tengo que trabajar en esta nueva canción que me tomara toda la noche, y mi brazo me duele mas no poder. Tal vez debí esperar hasta el fin de semana para experimentar conmigo mismo.

Como sea. Veo mi más reciente tatuaje en el espejo que cuelga de mi puerta, y encuentro pocas cosas que me disgusten. Un arreglo de truenos cayendo desde mi hombro hasta mi muñeca, un perfecto complemento de mi otro brazo que tiene llamas de fuego. No son mis únicos tatuajes, pero son los más prominentes.

Pero eso es solo la mitad de mi tan llamada pasión. La otra mitad es lo que me tiene en AAK para empezar. Lo que me hará famoso, si es que mis maestros tienen razón.

Verán, soy un guitarrista. Aprendí por mi mismo hasta que entre a AAK, y ahora tomo clases.

Prefiero tocar la electica, con amplificador, pero todo está bajo llave en el estudio al otro lado del campus. Ellos no quieren que ningún bastardo venga del trabajo a las once de la noche a tocar rock pesado con el bajo tan alto que las paredes retumben, porque todos están estudiando todo el tiempo. Es muy tarde en mi cuarto, y eso me limita a tocar la acústica, pero eso me da tiempo de encontrar nuevos ritmos y afinar mi técnica.

Me siento en la cama y mis dedos encuentran las cuerdas por si solos, sin que yo tenga que pensar en ello. Es casi natural ya. Podría tocar dormido. Ignorando el dolor en mí brazo (que va a doler aun más mañana) toco unos cuantos acordes, la afino un poco, y me acuesto sobre mis almohadas, la vieja guitarra de seis cuerdas descansando en mi estomago mientras yo toco algunos arreglos en los que pensé allá en el negocio.

Ya casi salgo de este basurero.

El teléfono suena, y sé que solo hay una persona que me llamaría tan tarde. Suspiro y contesto.

-Hn.

-Pequeño hermanito, que agradable es escuchar tus tonos tan dulces!

Itachi está tomado, puedo escucharlo en su voz. Últimamente esta borracho casi todo el tiempo, siempre me llama de algún club o bar o pasillo de concierto, de la casa de alguna chica, de donde sea. Allá afuera, no tiene nada más que tiempo para gastar entre sus conciertos, y los representantes que lo mantienen ebrio de la noche a la mañana. Me pregunto, si se está perdiendo, pero es un adulto, no es así?

-Que es lo que quieres. Es tarde.

-Es un crimen querer hablar con mi amado hermanito menor a quien tengo en tan alta estima?

-A la media noche lo es. Tengo clase en la mañana.

-Creo que estarás de acuerdo cuando digo que tú no tienes _nada _de clase.- Se ríe de sí mismo, y en contra de mi voluntad, yo también tengo una pequeña sonrisa altanera. Simplemente porque voy a esta rigorosa, elite, y prestigiosa academia de artes a la Juilliard, pero estoy lleno de tatuajes y una mala actitud. No tengo clase, eso es cierto.

-Donde estas ahora?- pregunto, simplemente para hacer algo. Porque le guardo rencor a mi hermano por su éxito, y aun si tengo amargura y se me suben los ánimos y todo lo que no parezco poder dejar, es mi hermano, y lo amo.

-Uh…la última vez que supe, Kusa.

-No tienes idea, verdad.

-Nop. Eso importa?

Y él dice esa pregunta sin pretender nada, pero a mí me pega duro y mierda. Eso importa?

Eso importa?

_Algo _importa? La música, el tatuar, el arte simplemente por ser arte, la competencia, ser el mejor, vencer al mejor, intentar, trabajar, sudar, sangrar…en esta maldita academia, para que esto _todo _esto? Cuál es el beneficio? Es Itachi? Una estrella internacional en los ojos del público, y un alcohólico que se está degenerando a los ojos de quien lo conocemos bien?

Es eso lo que me está esperando allá afuera a mi?

-Me voy a la cama,- Le murmuro.

-Buenas noches, hermanito. Dulces sueños.- Mas risas, realmente esta emborrachado.

Le cuelgo, a este heroico hermano mayor mío, quien esta tan desilusionado al punto que se emborracha cada noche, que ni siquiera sabe dónde está y tampoco le importa, que le vendió su alma al arte sin realmente ser consciente del precio que había que pagar:

El Auto-control es la primera cosa que pierdes cuando sales a la calle.

Y me recuesto e intento dormir, pero hay un dolor horrible en mi brazo que me dice que necesito Aquaphor y una comida decente, y tal vez tomar en cuenta el ejemplo de mi hermano, y relajarme de vez en cuando.

No hay necesidad de volverse loco en cada aspecto de tu vida, pero esto lleno de tinta que yo mismo me puse en el brazo y duele como mierda, y soy la última persona que debería hablar de templanza.

* * *

Naruto es desesperante. Desde que saco el nombre de ella a la luz, he estado viendo a esa Sakura más y más si querer. Ya sabes cómo es cuando no te das cuenta de algo, de si esta allí o no, hasta que alguien lo menciona, y después lo ves en todas partes?

Y no es como si hiciera el esfuerzo por verla tampoco. Pero parece que sobresale a donde quiera que vaya. Lo que, parece ser, no son a muchos lugares: los rumores sobre ella son ciertos, y si no está en clases, está metida en ese estudio del otro lado del campus.

Yo estoy en el dormitorio de los músicos, y practico en el cuarto de música. No tengo razón para quedarme en el territorio de danza, y ni siquiera me molesto en pasar por allí en primer lugar, pero la tienda de tatuajes esta cercas de allí. Así que porque Naruto la menciono, y porque siempre he tenido buen ojo para las cosas raras que sobresalen del lugar, la veo mas seguido.

Y es tan jodidamente cliché, como nos conocemos oficialmente.

Estoy de regreso a mi cuarto de la tienda de tatuajes; Kakashi normalmente no le importa si experimento conmigo mismo siempre y cuando no esté trabajando con clientes sin su permiso, pero vio my hombro y me dio una buena reganada.

-Cuanto tiempo te tomo hacerlo?- Me pregunto.

-Hn. Seis horas.

-Y déjame adivinar: lo hiciste en una sesión?

-Aa.

Así que me tuve que quedar sentado y escuchar una cátedra de tomar mi tiempo con esa mierda, y no apurarme, y lo que sea. Pero al final, me dijo que mi trabajo era solido y que mi coloreo era bueno.

Así que con eso en la mente, estoy de humor decente mientras regreso a mi cuarto.

Tomo un atajo por el territorio de danza, porque es mas rápido, pero no estoy en ningún apuro por regresar. Aun no estoy cansado, y tengo algunas ideas para mis nuevos diseños de tatuajes que estoy creando en mi cabeza mientras camino. Y es una noche cálida y tiene una brisa decente, así que mis pies se arrastran.

Los edificios aquí son más viejos que los de música, donde estoy yo. Konoha renovó los cuartos de música hace algunos años, instalo nuevo equipo, actualizo la acústica, agrego un montón de mierda para mantenernos tan actualizados con el mundo exterior como fuera posible. Pero el lugar de danza parece que no lo han tocado, enormes edificios de piedra de años y años antes de que yo naciera, desgastándose, pero siguiendo en pie, fuertes, imponentes, permanentes.

Y completamente por accidente, miro hacia el Estudio de Baile A, cuando la puerta se abre de par en par y sale la chica Sakura.

No es mi intención darme cuenta de ella, pero soy un artista (aunque una patética imitación amateur) y veo todo con el ojo de un artista, así que hay cosas que no puedo más que observar. Como el pelo rosa, claro, del cual estoy asombrado que se le haya permitido mantener en un campo como el ballet, donde el ser uniforme es clave o lo que sea, pero mas que eso, es por la manera en la que se mueve.

No está bailando ahora, claro, pero es como si no supiera otra forma de hacerlo. Hay esta rara gracia que no ves en la chica promedio, como si…si estuviera flotando, en vez de caminar. Su postura es perfectamente rígida, y se mueve rápidamente, sus pisadas en las pequeñas zapatillas que está usando, tan ligeras como el aire sobre el pasto. Su cola de caballo se ondea como un péndulo, y está leyendo algo con una mochila sobre su hombro. Y no se da cuenta de que estoy allí.

Pero yo si me doy cuenta del muchacho que la sigue.

Y no es mi incumbencia. Tal vez es uno de sus amigos. Sakura es muy popular por aquí, aunque nunca tiene tiempo de sobra para pasarla con la gente que tanto la adora. Tal vez es un novio. Tal vez la conoce. No es mi incumbencia. No debería importarme.

Y no puedo explicarlo, realmente no puedo, pero algo no se siente bien. y aunque no tiene que ver nada conmigo, los sigo. Sakura, quien esta tan absorbida en lo que está leyendo no está poniendo ninguna maldita atención, y el tipo alto se está apurando tras de ella.

_Ya son casi las once,_ pienso para mí mismo, irritado con la chica con la que nunca he hablado, por su ignorancia. _Qué tipo de chica es ella, para caminar sola tan tarde?_

Me estoy acercando al tipo, y él se está acercando a ella. Y me doy cuenta que tuve razón en seguirlos, porque entre mas me acerco, mas me doy cuenta de la intención del bastardo, y no es amigable. Mira a todos lados, se da cuenta que no hay nadie, y grita

-Oi, Sakura!

Ella gira y se ve sorprendida, ve quien es, y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-Te dije que me dejaras sola Zaku,- le dice molesta. Y es raro, para mí. Porque cuando he llegado a ver a Sakura Haruno, ya sea por accidente o simplemente de pasada o cuando Naruto la apunta con afecto, nunca he visto en su expresión otra cosa que serenidad. Amistad. Siempre sonriendo, aun si es falsa.

Pero, ahora, veo que se ve molesta. Lista para confrontar.

Y es una emoción mas honesta, más que cualquier dulzura que pone ella para todos sus admiradores. A regañadientes, admito para mi mismo que la expresión es atractiva, antes de recordar porque estoy aquí. No parecen haberse dado cuenta que estoy aquí, porque está obscuro y hay sombras y este chico, Zaku, es un idiota, lo que me parece bien.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan rígida- le contesta él. –Jesús, que pasa con _ustedes _las del ballet?

-No puedo hablar por las demás,- sisea ella, como una víbora. –pero _yo _tengo estándares. Deja de llamarme. Deja de textearme. Deja de aparecerte en mis prácticas. Deja de preguntarles a mis amigos de mí. No. Estoy. Maldita Sea. Interesada.

Y se gira de nuevo.

Gran error. Puedo ver por la manera en que Zaku se prepara para atacar; nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo. Y tal vez esta chica lleva oliendo el perfume mucho tiempo, metida en ese hoyo suyo que es el estudio, pensando que es intocable, porque el segundo que le da la espalda, el chico hace su movimiento. Estira la mano, la pone en su hombro, la gira para que le dé la cara, pero yo levanto la voz.

-Hey.

Ambos brincan, y finalmente me ven. Sakura se ve confundida; nunca me ha hablado en su vida, así que porque estaría interfiriendo en algo así? Y Zaku, para mi eterna gratificación, se ve horrorizado.

-U-Uchiha?

Soy jodidamente famoso en esta escuela, aun si no quiero serlo, y a veces, como ahora, simplemente mi _nombre_ es suficiente para amenaza a debiluchos como este pedazo de basura, al punto donde ni siquiera tengo que mostrarle porque no perdido en una pelea en diecisiete años.

-Esto no tiene que ver nada contigo, hermano.- me dice, viéndose intimidado, pero aun intentando verse como si fuera rudo. Pero su mano, me doy cuenta, se aleja del hombro de Sakura.

-Ya la escuchaste,- le dije calladamente, y manteniendo mi cara neutral, pero concentro suficiente veneno Uchiha en mi voz para darle al chico un paro cardiaco. –Esfúmate.

Los ojos de Sakura están abiertos como platos, y nunca he estado tan cercas de ellos, como para darme cuenta que son de un verde color brillante y mareante. Inconscientemente, pienso en cómo podría combinar tinta con ese preciso color, y después veo su piel, piel luminiscente, y pienso para mi mismo que tan bien ese tipo de piel agarraría la tinta. Linda piel pálida que resaltaría color brillante realmente bien.

Zaku abre la boca para argumentar, pero lo piensa dos veces. Le manda una mirada malvada a Sakura antes de murmurar. –Como sea, perra.- e irse de allí.

Me debato si quiero ir tras él, si quiero golpearlo por usa esa palabra para describir a una chica, hasta una tan rígida como Sakura Haruno, pero no creo que lo valga. En vez de eso, muevo mi mirada hacia ella.

Dándome cuenta de que tan cerca estuvo eso para ella, espero lágrimas o sollozos. Pero me sorprende, porque ella se ve perfectamente bien. Como si esto no fuera nada nuevo para ella, como si estuviera acostumbrada a este trato, lo que yo reconozco como acoso sexual, pero ella puede ver como otra cosa totalmente diferente: status quo.

Me saca de quicio.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto, simplemente para ver si no se quiebra. Ella podría hacerlo; la intención de Zaku era clara como el agua. Y si no hubiera estado allí, quien sabe que hubiera pasado?

-Estoy bien, gracias.- me contesta, su voz un poco mas grave y rasposa de lo que estaba esperando de alguien con cabello color algodón de azúcar y zapatillas de ballet. Ella se acomoda la bolsa en el hombro, que se cayó cuando Zaku la agarro.

-No tenías que hacer eso. La mayoría de las veces simplemente se rinde.

-La mayoría de las veces?- repito, aun mas molesto. –Entonces esto ha pasado antes.

-No es nada,- ella lo ignora.

–Pero en serio, gracias. Por cierto, soy Sakura. Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?

Entonces _si _ha oído de mí.

-Aa.

-Un placer conocerte, Sasuke.- me dice, y hay una sonrisa en su cara que se ve tan honesta como la mueca que había portado hace dos segundos. Extiende la mano como si fuéramos extraños conociéndonos en una fiesta, en vez de en la calle a la mitad de la noche.

Y estoy algo sorprendido, honestamente. Sakura es considerada como tan intocable aquí que yo jamás creí que ella fuera tan centrada. En mi cabeza, siempre la he considerada como una fresa distanciada por como son la mayoría de los bailarines aquí en AAK. Y parece ser que necesito reconsiderarlo.

Pero como quiera tomo su mano. Esta mas fría de lo que creí que estaría.

-Oh, lo siento, te estoy retrasando…lo siento, estoy tan jodidamente exhausta…fue un placer conocerte, Sasuke. Gracias por tu ayuda. Estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar alguna vez.

Con una sonrisa final, se aleja de mí con un ligero salto en sus pasos, regresando a su lectura.

-Pon atención la próxima vez,- la regano, pero parece que no me escucho.

Tch. Estúpida niña.

* * *

Por pura coincidencia, mas entrada la semana, Zaku llega a la tienda de Kakashi para un tatuaje en la espinilla. Quiere las palabras "Sin Rencores". Uno de los aprendices, Kiba, es amigo mío, y cuando le explique la situación brevemente, sonrió presumido entendiendo, y tomo a Zaku como su cliente.

Y es totalmente un maldito accidente, lo juro, porque Zaku sale de la tienda furiosa, su tatuaje equivocado leyendo "Sin Encores." Y todos nosotros riéndonos tras él.

Y es en nombre del arte. Lo juro.

Yo solo espero que todo esto de fruto algún dia. Lo que sea que me este esperando allá afuera de AAK, espero que valga la pena toda esta incertidumbre.

* * *

**Nota: **Ay niñas lo siento tanto por el retraso! Vieran todo el gorro por el que he tenido que pasar este mes xD...Pero aqui esta finalmente!

Gracias por sus favoritos y sus reviews...de veras no tienen idea, espero que esta historia tambien les agrade, compartanla y comentenla, es personalmente de mis favoritas, y espero que ustedes la disfruten tambien..

Estoy trabajando en otro proyecto que ya estoy por acabar...y prontamente empezare con mas! Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!

Y diganme...que hicieron ahora en Semana Santa/Spring Break?

Hasta la proxima,

No dejen de escribir reviews!

rxs


	3. Jete

2º Lugar.

Es el perdedor.

Y no es para lo que estoy entrenada. No es para lo que practico tan duro. No es a lo que aspiro ser.

Pero el segundo lugar es lo que me llevo a casa, el premio de la primera competencia de la temporada. El segundo lugar, y la mueca de la Srita. Suzume, y un nuevo montón de nuevas inseguridades que me harán perder el sueño esta noche.

Perdí el 1º lugar por .25. Es peor que llegar en último lugar, hasta donde yo creo, el saber que lo tenía hasta el final, pero un pequeño error me costó todo. Sé exactamente donde todo se volvió mierda: me falto un giro. Iba a hacer cinco giros y solo pude hacer cuatro. Al ojo sin experiencia, ni siquiera hice un error.

El viaje a casa es callado. La Srita. Suzume echa humo en el asiento del copiloto. Las otras chicas me felicita, porque llegue a una posición más alta que todas ellas, y sonrió pero la maldita acción se siente forzada y vacía. Como todo esto del _ballet. _

Y estaría orgullosa de mi segundo lugar hace tres años. Cuando el ballet era algo que yo amaba, en vez de ser…lo único que podía hacer, así que, supongo que tengo que hacerlo bien.

Pero, ahora, no puedo esperar a regresar a mi dormitorio para poder esconder este recuerdo físico de mi falla bajo la maldita cama donde pertenece. Para jamás volverlo a ver.

* * *

Hay cosas que tienes que tolerar, siendo una bailarina.

Las agonizantes practicas, las largas horas, el ejercicio frecuente, la dieta constante, el sentimiento de nunca, nunca, ser suficientemente bueno y el ciclo de perfección y castigo, que esta más que implícito.

Pero también hay otro aspecto que no esperarían.

El sentimiento de que siempre, siempre, siempre _me falta dinero._

El baile es caro. Desde el principio es caro. Están las lecciones cuando eres pequeña, los trajes, las inscripciones a las competencias que solo aumentan con el tiempo. Tuve suerte de obtener la beca en AAK cuando termine la secundaria (una pequeña niña de una casa adoptiva cualquiera no puede pedir nada menos que un milagro), pero la colegiatura no cubre _todo. _Es temporada de competencias, y las inscripciones son mas caras que nunca, y necesito todos los primeros lugares que pueda alcanzar para preparar mi aplicación a la Universidad de Artes de Konoha.

En términos simples? Necesito un trabajo.

El problema es que no tengo casi _nada _de disponibilidad, excepto los fines de semana. Después de mis programas. Se complican las cosas aun mas una tarde que estoy sentada en mi cuarto, con mis notas a un lado de mi escritorio y la sección de trabajos en la otra.

_Quien me contrataría? _Pienso con algo de diversión, y algo de desesperanza. _Una bailarina estresada y sin tiempo?_

Nunca he tenido un trabajo antes. Diecisiete y nunca he tenido un trabajo. Bueno, creo que puedo contar el baile como un trabajo, pero se siente mas como una servidumbre. Y no estoy recogiendo un cheque por todas las horas que paso en el estudio, viéndome al espejo y criticando todo sobre mi misma.

Si el auto-critica fuera un trabajo, yo sería el dueño de la empresa.

_Tal vez podría encontrar un trabajo de medianoche en alguna parte,_ pienso al suspirar, recogiendo los anuncios sin realmente quererlo. _Podría trabajar en la noche, dormir un par de horas…no tendría que afectar mi itinerario mientras tengo algo de tiempo para la tarea…_

Mis ojos me llevan a ver una posición de "limpiador en la noche" en un estudio de tatuajes a un par de cuadras del estudio.

Es chistoso, como paso cada minuto de mi vida viviendo, respirando, inhalando, y exhalando el baile, y tal vez ni siquiera estoy calificada para aspirar pisos a la mitad de la noche.

* * *

No le digo a la Srita. Suzume ni a las otras bailarinas sobre mi entrevista en el estudio de Tinta y Hierro de Kakashi.

No es que este avergonzada del hecho de no tener dinero. Al contrario, estoy orgullosa por lo duro que he trabajado y hasta donde he llegado; la mayoría de las otras chicas vienen de familias ricas, privilegiadas, cariñosas y amorosas que tienen el tiempo y los medios para hacer florecer el talento de sus hijas.

No es mi caso. Simplemente estuve en el lugar correcto en el tiempo correcto y fui encontrada por las personas correctas. Tengo suerte. No estaban dando muchas becas del lado de los barrios bajos.

Es simplemente que no quiero que sepan que tal vez tenga que volverme a comprometer. En los estudios de ballet aquí en AAK, el baile lo es casi todo. Es la prioridad número uno, todo el tiempo, a veces es mas importante que la misma educación académica. Ninguna de las chicas tiene trabajos; sus padres pagan los gastos para todas nuestras competencias.

Así que es algo que quiero reservar para mí en el próximo ensayo mañana por la mañana. Y cuando tenga que irme temprano para ver a Kakashi a las 5:00 para la entrevista, simplemente le diré a la Srita. Suzume que tengo una cita con el doctor.

* * *

Esto probablemente no le sorprenderá a nadie, pero jamás he estado dentro de un estudio de tatuajes.

Las bailarinas no tienen tatuajes. Afecta las oportunidades de empleo. Ninguno de los estudios premier quiere a una chica que se fue a marcar desde los pies a la cabeza con algo que no se puede borrar. Y yo ya tengo de por si mi cabello rosa como desventaja.

Así que, obviamente un estudio de tatuajes no es un lugar donde encontrarías a Sakura Haruno, pero aquí estoy. Vestida en lo que espero sea un atuendo apropiado (pero estoy aplicando para un trabajo de tercer turno y para limpieza, así que el vestido tal vez fue demasiado), observando mis alrededores toda nerviosa porque lo único que conozco son estudios de baile, y nada mas.

No es lo que esperaba, pero pocas cosas en mi vida lo son. El estudio de Tinta y Hierro de Kakashi es mucho mas grande de lo que imaginaba, con una enorme recepción y muebles acolchonados, con pequeños cuartitos, y todos con cortinas en vez de puertas, algunos de ellos tienen las cortinas cerradas. Escucho lo que es el equipo que están usando tras las cortinas.

-Así que tu eres la muchacha Haruno,- Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos, brinco mirando hacia arriba. Hay un tipo alto con pelo plateado que viene hacia mí, uno de sus ojos está escondido con un parche, y la parte de sus labios y nariz está escondida con una mascada. Está usando una vieja camiseta y unos jeans, hay tatuajes en ambos brazos. Mi primera impresión de Kakashi Hatake es que podría ser un pirata.

Lo que demuestra lo ignorante que puedes llegar a ser en mi industria.

-Sí,- logro decir, y después me obligo a no sonar como una total desquiciada. –Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, es un placer.- extiendo mi mano. Sonríe a los jueces, Sakura. Busca sus ojos y haz que te vean, que te amen, es tu única oportunidad. –Llame por la vacante de limpieza.

Kakashi me ve y aunque solo puedo ver uno de sus ojos, puedo ver que se ve divertido con la idea y me extiende su mano también.

Sé que no debería irritarme, pero lo hace.

-AAK?- Adivina.

-Como lo supo?- Pego un respingo. Es _malo_ ir a AAK? Acaso los dueños de estudios de tatuajes que parecen piratas miran con condescendencia a los chicos que estudian en una escuela de arte?

-Bueno, estas algo chaparra para ser bailarina, pero tienes el aire.

Cuando lo veo sin emoción, se ríe.

-Lo que quiero decir es que te relajes cariño. Esto no es una audición. Vamos, toma asiento, hablemos de negocios. Ustedes los bailarines de AAK no tienen mucho tiempo para algo mas, verdad?

Al principio, pienso que se está burlando de mi, pero hay algo tan extrañamente autentico de Kakashi que me hace sentir relajada. Estoy tan acostumbrada a presentarme todo el tiempo, a ser expuesta a una severa crítica y dejar que la gente juzgue cada movimiento que hago. Y Kakashi habla conmigo dos minutos y me doy cuenta que estoy bajando mi guardia.

Raro verdad? Paso 60 horas a la semana con un montón de chicas que no saben nada de mí, pero estoy en este estudio por cinco minutos y ya estoy hablando hasta por los codos.

-Así que,- Kakashi dice, sentándome en uno de los sofás acolchonados en la sala de espera. Se sienta a mi lado y no me pide mi aplicación o mis papeles o nada, como lo harían en otros trabajos, en vez de eso se reclina en el asiento, una pierna en la mesita de café con álbumes de diseños de tatuajes. Inconscientemente relajo mi posición de damita, solo un poco.

-Estas buscando nuestro trabajo de limpieza nocturna.

-Sí,- Le contesto. –Realmente necesito el dinero.-confieso.

Me ve con severidad, y dice. –No llegan muchas bailarinas a buscar trabajos de limpieza. Normalmente no lo necesitan, porque mami y papi les pagan todo.

-Bueno, mami y papi están muertos,- le digo fríamente, antes de poderme detener.

El parpadea, y después me dice. –Mira cariño, no es que no quiera contratarte. Pareces una chica lista y admitámoslo lavar ventanas y aspirar no es física cuántica. Pero sabes que es un trabajo _nocturno _verdad? Estarías aquí sola toda la noche. No sé qué tan cómodo este yo contratando a una menor de edad para que trabaje sola aquí todas las noches.

Oh. Es un rechazo. Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a eso, no. Muy chaparra. No lo suficientemente alta. Sin suficientes emociones. Sin suficiente motivo. No es suficiente, no es suficiente, _nunca es suficiente._

Raramente, irracionalmente, e inconcebiblemente, estoy _furiosa._

Segundo lugar es perdedor del primer lugar.

Necesito este maldito trabajo.

-Mire,- le digo, y mi voz es cortante. Dura. Implacable, como la pequeña y perdida niña adoptada que se abre paso para romper el exterior de princesa de porcelana, pero por esta vez, no detengo a la pequeña rompe huesos. –_Necesito _el dinero. En este momento, me haría stripper si eso se necesitara. Se lo que soy ok? Y sé que parezco que no puedo hacer mucho, pero puedo hacer este trabajo. _Hare _este trabajo. Y me puedo cuidar yo sola y no lamentara contratarme. Pero le juro que soy más de lo que parezco.

Realmente eso espero. Tengo la esperanza que hay algo dentro de mi que me hace mas fuerte de lo que me veo. Pero esas palabras salen de mi boca y me le quedo viendo a Kakashi esperando su respuesta.

Su ojo visible se arruga entretenido.

-Cuando puedes empezar.

* * *

Saben que es lo mas raro? Que no he estado tan emocionada en mucho tiempo. Aun, _especialmente_, cuando se trata de baile. Las competencias a las que amaba ir ahora son obligaciones mas que nada. Estresantes. Provocadores de pánico.

Pero estoy jodidamente _emocionada_ de empezar mi trabajo. Me apresuro al Estudio de Tinta y Hierro de Kakashi desde el estudio de ballet la siguiente tarde. Ni siquiera me cambio de ropa; supongo que nadie va a estar allí y no importa que me ponga, y llego allí quince minutos después con mi nuevo juego de llaves.

De las 11:00 pm a las 3:00 am todos los días de la semana. Salario mínimo.

Estoy _encantada._

La tienda está cerrada, pero aun hay luz adentro cuando meto la llave en el candado y abro la puerta. Tal vez Kakashi todavía esta allí preparando las cosas para mañana.

Pero, para mi supresa, no es Kakashi quien esta tras el escritorio cuando entro.

-Oh!- digo algo sorprendida, porque reconozco al chico holgado y malhumorado que está allí. –Uh, hola, Sasuke.

No sabía que trabajaba aquí. Como todos en la escuela, sabía que tenía muchos tatuajes, pero no que trabajara en este estudio.

Se siente raro decirle "hola" como si fuéramos mejores amigos. La única vez que hemos hablado, fue cuando me ayudo con lo de Zaku, y eso ya tiene como una semana. (Zaku no me ha molestado desde entonces.) Pero se siente aun mas raro _no decirle _"hola", y el responde con.

-Hn. _Tú _eres la nueva chica de limpieza?

No me gusta la manera en que lo dice. Como si se creyera más que yo o algo así. Pero es la manera en que pienso todo mundo es conmigo: actuando como si fueran mucho mejores que yo. Pero tal vez solo estoy siendo paranoica.

-Sí,- le contesto. –Kakashi me dijo que…

-Ya se,- me interrumpe, irritándome aun mas. –Aquí está tu manual de instrucciones.- Me extiende una hoja de papel, viéndose aburrido. No es realmente un manual, pero bueno, que tan difícil puede ser realmente? –Me dijo que te aseguraras de encerrarte aquí. Hay un botón de pánico bajo el escritorio si lo necesitas.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Sasuke me estudia con ojo crítico, y por un momento me doy cuenta de lo guapo que es. No lo vi muy bien en la obscuridad cuando nos vimos la semana pasada, y además de escuchar a todas mis compañeras hablar de lo guapo que es, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Es todo líneas y ángulos, con profundos y obscuros ojos. Algo musculoso y…

-Tienes algo en contra de _dormir_?- demanda.

Molesta, le contesto. –Tengo algo en contra de estar _en banca rota_. No te preocupes por mí.

-No estaba _preocupado_.- Casi me gruñe.

Vamos por buen camino.

-Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas.- le siseo. –Lo que haga y cuando lo haga es _mi _asunto.

-Lo que sea. Haz lo que quieras. Solo cierra la maldita puerta después que me vaya.

-Con gusto!

-Ugh. Malditas bailarinas limpiadoras, que sigue.- Sasuke alza sus manos en señal de molestia, y después toma un estuche de piel para guitarra y un cuaderno de bosquejos con papeles que se caen. Dándome una última mirada, se va del estudio, y después me ve con ojos expectantes del otro lado de las puertas. Volteando mis ojos, hago todo un relajo y cierro la puerta con candado tras de él.

Y después le doy un lindo no-es-de-bailarinas-pero-se–lo-merece-como-quiera dedo mientras lo hago.

Me _imagino _su media sonrisa?

* * *

La tienda es grande y hay mucho que limpiar, pero me gusta el vacio. Soy una limpiadora rápida (creciendo fuera y dentro de hogares adoptivos, aprendes a usar una aspiradora) y todavía tengo una hora mas que gastar antes de haber cumplido con todo lo que está estipulado en el 'manual'. Así que merodeo un poco, disfrutando la soledad, y encuentro un libro en la mesa marcado como _Sasuke Uchiha _y no puedo evitar mirarlo.

Supuse que era un aprendiz cuando lo vi en la tienda esperando a darme las ordenes, pero no sabía lo bueno que era hasta que abrí el libro y vi algunas de sus obras.

_Wow, _piensos, mientras mis ojos ven todos los diseños, y estoy impresionada aunque me gustaría que fueran malos. _Y solo es un APRENDIZ?_ _Estos son asombrosos._

Seré la primera en admitirlo, no sé nada de tatuajes. Pero hasta yo puedo reconocer que estoy viendo algo genial en este libro. Casi todo está en gris y negro y hay muchas sombras. Realmente limpias. Hasta hay unos cuadros que parecen tan vivos, parecieran que son mas fotos y tatuajes.

No usa mucho color. De vez en cuando, pero puedo ver que su talento es en blanco y gris.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo del techo, el pelo rosa, y los ojos verdes, la cara blanca, la sudadera morada, los shorts amarillos las mallas negras y las zapatillas coral y me rio. Con razón tiene tantos problemas _conmigo._

* * *

**NOTA:**..HOLA! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA!

Y aqui vamos con la trama...Sakura y Sasuke van a trabajar en el mismo lugar...xD

Bueno ninas una vez mas MUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMAS GRACIAS por mandar sus reviews y sus favoritos y sus follow...

Ya saben que no hay nada que me de mas gusto que leer sus reviews...un "me encanto" es suficiente :PPP

Bueno, vienen mas historias pronto...y para las que quieran saber...voy a empezar a hacer traducciones al reves (Del Español al Ingles)!...pronto...tambien acuerdense...si quieren una historia en particular (o una pareja en particular) pidanla...vere que puedo hacer xD...

Bueno hasta la proxima...(intentare averiguar como poner un "poll" en mi perfil xD asi tendre mejor control de algunas cosas)

Al cliente lo que pida! xD

Rxs

**EDITADO 3.5.13 **


	4. Lineas

Chico conoce a chica, más o menos.

Chico trabaja con chica, más o menos.

Chico ignora todas las señales de que se supone que algo va a pasar con esa chica.

Más o menos.

* * *

Kakashi es todo un maldito idiota, y se lo digo.

— ¿Porque la contrataste a _ella_? — le demando al siguiente dia que lo veo.

— ¿Quien? —Me pregunta, su atención dirigida a su libreta de dibujos mientras dibuja a mano alzada un (lo admitiré) genial dibujo de una modelo en una hoja en blanco.

—Tú sabes de quien hablo, — le gruño. —Esa pequeña enana del ballet.

—Porque ella contesto el aviso, — me responde, con toda la inocencia que se puede mientras dibuja una minúscula tanga en una mujer de grandes pechos, su mascada escondiendo lo que tiene que ser una sonrisa pervertida. —Teníamos la necesidad de un buen limpiador. Hice que Kiba lo hiciera por el error que hizo con el cliente…— me acuerdo del tatuaje equivocado de Zaku y escondo una sonrisa altanera. —…pero este lugar aun es una porquería. Mira a tu alrededor, Sasuke. Estuvo aquí una noche, y el lugar esta que brilla.

—Es un estudio de tatuajes, — murmuro, enojado porque Kakashi tiene razón, el lugar se ve genial. —No se supone que _brille_. No puedes hacer que trabaje aquí, es una niña!

—Bueno que sexista de tu parte.

No estoy seguro de porque estoy tan estresado de que Sakura trabaje en el estudio. No es como si fuéramos compañeros de trabajo o algo. Solo nos vemos en el cambio de turno, cuando yo cierro la tienda y ella llega a limpiarla. Verla con más frecuencia no le da ninguna nueva importancia en mi vida. Pero hay algo de ella que me tiene…inquieto. Claro, la mayoría de las cosas me tienen así, es una de las cosas que viene con tener un complejo de inferioridad (pueden darle las gracias a mi talentoso hermano mayor por eso.) Pero Sakura…no sé.

No es que _le tenga miedo, _ni nada por el estilo. Tendrías que estar drogado para encontrarle algo que de miedo a esa cara de muñeca y a esos brillantes ojos y esa estúpida sonrisa. Ella no me _asusta._

Ella…me altera. Ósea cada vez que la veo, no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo. Ella me amenaza con su relevancia latente.

Y algo me dice que tengo que alejarme de ella. Que ella solo trae malas noticias para mí.

— ¿No has pensado en la responsabilidad, viejo? — me enojo, arrancándole la libreta también, sirve que será bueno hacer algo con mi tiempo aquí. — ¿Tener a una chica menor de edad trabajando sola, en la noche?

—Lo he pensado. — se limito a decir.

Esto no está yendo en ninguna dirección. Kakashi tiene sus razones para mantener a Sakura por aquí, aunque pienso que esto va a ser una pesadilla. Con un suspiro de derrota, me acomodo para empezar a dibujar. Está lloviendo afuera, hay lodo por todas partes de los clientes que han entrado y salido. Sakura va a tener mucho trabajo esta noche.

* * *

Llega justo a tiempo. No es que la estuviera esperando ni nada, pero yo salgo a las once cuando ella llega. Así que diez minutos antes, entra como si fuera dueña del lugar, aun usando su mierda de ballet y sonriendo tan brillante que pareciera que esto es lo más divertido que ha hecho.

Tal vez lo sea. La chica necesita salir más.

—Hola Sasuke, — dice con una dulce sonrisa, como si fuéramos mejores amigos, como si no nos hubiéramos peleado anoche. Como si me conociera tan bien.

—Hn.

Si se molesta porque no le contesto, no lo muestra. Solo cuelga su chaqueta en el perchero y se dirige hacia el closet de tiliches para sacar sus cosas de limpieza.

—Oh, solo para que sepas, — agrega, arrastrando la aspiradora que es casi tan grande como ella, —estaba viendo tú libro de diseño anoche...

— ¿Para eso te paga Kakashi? — contesto sarcástico.

—…y tus cosas son realmente increíbles, — termina, como si yo ni siquiera hubiera dicho algo. —No puedo creer que solo seas un aprendiz, todo en ese libro se ve asombroso!

Ella es definitivamente una amateur, aun si sus elogios acarician mi ego de la manera que le gusta ser acariciado. Realmente no sabe que buscar en un tatuaje para juzgar su valor, así que escuchar hablar de ello es solo semi-gratificante. Pero por razones que no estoy listo para examinar, decido seguir con el tema.

— ¿Que sabes tú de eso? — sonrió con altanería, sentándome en el sofá de los clientes y abriendo el libro del que ella estaba hablando. —Como puedes decir que un tatuaje es bueno o no? Hasta los tatuajes malos parecen buenos al ojo no entrenado.

Hace una pausa antes de conectar la aspiradora, considerando lo que dije, y asiente. —Si, supongo que tienes razón. Pero…este de aquí…—

No se sienta a mi lado, solo esta parada frente a mí y le da vueltas a las páginas de mis viejos bosquejos y después me apunta uno; un chico que quiso el rostro de su novia en uno de sus bíceps. Los retratos son muy difíciles de dibujar, pero en un lugar como el bíceps, redondo y duro en algunos lugares y suave en otros, es fácilmente uno de los tatuajes mas difíciles que he hecho. Kakashi superviso todo el tiempo pero de alguna manera lo hice. Es uno de los tatuajes del que estoy más orgulloso, a parte de mis brazos.

—Es asombroso, — Sakura dice. —Todo te salió bien. Es como si estuviera viendo una foto en blanco y negro.

Ok, entonces si tiene buen gusto.

—Es como tus brazos, —agrega, haciendo un gesto hacia ellos. Sus ojos trazan el diseño de la tinta casi con envidia. —Tú los diseñaste?

—Yo los _hice_—la corrijo, mas que orgulloso. No es que este bajo su hechizo como el resto de nuestros compañeros, pero la chica mas ardiente de la escuela _esta _adulando mi trabajo y no es fácil que no se me suba a la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? Eres ambidiestro?

—Hn. Nah — _Solo ASI de bueno._

—Bueno eso es arrogante— dice ella sin emoción, regresando a su aspiradora.

— ¿Que quieres decir, arrogante? —contesto bruscamente. Quien es ella para ponerse sarcástica así?

—Quiero decir, solo agarraste la aguja y empezaste a dibujar en ti mismo? — voltea los ojos, conecta la aspiradora, y la prende. El ruido pone mis nervios de punta, pero no tanto como la expresión de desaprobación en su cara, como si ella supiera más que yo.

—Ponte un tatuaje nena, y después me dices que es que. — le dijo, y estoy en shock, _en shock _de lo que acaba de salir de mi boca. Claro, todos los otros chavos con los que trabajo llaman a las chicas que viene aquí con apodos, inofensivos como "nena" o "cariño" o "dulzura", pero yo nunca he llamado a nadie _nada _mas que su propio nombre. Jamás.

Eso es lo que me asusta de Sakura. He conocido a la chica por unos cuantos días, le he hablado _tres veces en mi vida, _pero ya se está convirtiendo en una _excepción. _

No puedo tener excepciones. Solo puedo tener calificaciones excelentes y oportunidades de oro.

Si Sakura sospecha de mi lapsus, entonces no lo mostro. —Me encantaría, — me dice en tono de conversación, su voz alzándose por encima del ruido de la aspiradora que zumba mientras se mueve hacia enfrente y hacia atrás sobre la carpeta color guinda. —Ponerme un tatuaje.

— ¿Entonces porque _no lo haces_? —le pregunto, mitad preguntándome porque me importa, pero tiene buena piel. Pálida, lisa y sana. Agarraría bien el color, y lo mantendría fresco por mucho tiempo. Pasarían años antes de que se hiciera viejo en piel como la de ella.

—Soy una _bailarina_— se ríe, como si fuera obvio. —Jamás me contrataría _en ninguna parte _con un tatuaje. Ya sobresalgo de por sí, con este pelo rosa.

Que mal. Algo floral se vería bien en ella. Tiene brazos firmes, se verían bien con un tatuaje de media manga y tal vez…

Y ese es mi problema, me doy cuenta, mientras alejo mi vista de Sakura y hacia mi estuche donde esta mi guitarra. No la he agarrado en todo el dia. Ese es mi problema, la razón por la que Itachi era tan exitoso a mi edad cuando yo apenas si puedo es porque no pienso como músico, como él piensa.

Yo pienso como un artista.

Veo las cosas diferentes. Veo a la gente como si fueran pinturas en blanco. En las cosas que les quedarían bien, y en mi subconsciente siempre estoy dibujando algo.

No me malinterpreten, me gusta la guitarra. Pero no pienso en canciones de la manera en que pienso en dibujos. No puedo ponerle una canción a Sakura Haruno, pero estoy diseñando arte para su cuerpo sin querer.

Tch. Estoy preocupado por la significancia que esta niña tenga para mi algún dia, y al mismo tiempo estoy pintado cada centímetro de su cuerpo con tinta permanente en su mi mente.

Hay algo jodido con migo. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Me levanto, dejo la libreta en la mesa junto con la de los otros artistas. Recojo mi guitarra (Tengo un concierto pronto, con Naruto y otros de los muchachos de nuestra clase de Análisis y Actuación de la Música) y me preparo para irme sin decir adiós.

Sakura me detiene en la puerta, llena de sonrisas. Piensa que somos amigos. Estúpida niña, no puedo dejar que te vuelvas importante, aun con tu piel linda y todo.

—Te diré algo, — me dice juguetona. ¿Esta coqueteando conmigo? ¿Sakura Haruno coquetea? ¿Está eso permitido? —Si todo esto del ballet no funciona, dejare que me hagas un tatuaje. Siempre y cuando uses color, eh!

—Hn. No me gusta el color.

Ella sonríe como si supiera algo que yo no.

* * *

—Escuche que contrataron a Sakura Haruno! — Naruto dice, mencionando su nombre con una cantidad de adoración tan grande que da asco.

Ni siquiera hablado con ella.

—Es la que limpia en la noche, — murmuro, simplemente porque me seguirá molestando si no le contesto, y estoy intentando disfrutar mi comida.

—Ah, hombre, creí que la habían contratado como modelo o algo así!

Y aunque entiendo a donde va con esto, que para una chica como Sakura sería mejor mostrando su cuerpo comparado a trapear suelos y ventanas como lo está haciendo ahora, no estoy de humor para escuchar otro monologo de su 'supuesta' belleza.

—No tiene nada de tinta, ¿para qué sería modelo en un estudio de tatuajes? — le contesto brusco.

—Tienes que presentármela! ¿Tiene novio? ¿Crees que tenga?

—Y a mí que me importa?

Naruto me mira del otro lado de la mesa con su sonrisa de 'no me vengas con eso' en su cara. Como si supiera tanto. Me desquicia, pero como quiera pregunto.

—Porque rayos me estas mirando así?

—Nada, hermano. Simplemente suenas muy sensible con todo este asunto, eso es todo. ¿Será que al pequeño Sasukins le gusta la linda Sakuwa?

¿Es normal tener fantasías de asesinar a tu mejor amigo?

* * *

Itachi no me llama el resto de la semana.

En vez de eso, me llegan mensajes cada noche, palabras mal escritas o mal usadas, apenas legibles. Aun está tomando. Me pregunto que más estará consumiendo, pero creo que seré más feliz no sabiendo.

Mi hermano el héroe. Mi hermano la estrella de rock. My hermano la celebridad.

Pero es raro. Como quisiera que solo fuera mi hermano el chico que me recogía de la escuela. El niño que me enseno a tocar tres acordes en su vieja guitarra antes de regalármela y después irse.

Y si me hace un marica admitirlo, entonces no importa, pero realmente extraño a mi hermano.

* * *

El viernes en la mañana no tengo clases, así que normalmente me voy temprano al estudio. No hay nadie mas, como no abrimos sino hasta las once, pero es sorprendentemente un buen lugar para practicar con mi guitarra. Tiene buena acústica. El colmo.

Llego allí como a las nueve. Es un horrible dia, obscuro y llovioso cuando el sol debería de haber ya salido, y hasta algo frio. Sacudo mi cabello para quitarle el agua y meto la llave, y eventualmente entro donde está caliente y seco y…

Me detengo de golpe.

La estúpida de Sakura todavía está aquí.

En el sofá.

_Dormida._

No debió haberse ido anoche a casa después de que terminara su turno, lo que debió ser hace seis horas. Ya estoy irritado. Qué clase de estúpida niña pasa toda la noche en un estudio de tatuajes, cuando debería estar en su dormitorio del otro lado del campus?

Está pidiendo que la acosen, lo juro.

_Nina tonta,_ pienso mientras miro molesto la manera en que esta acurrucada en el viejo sofá, sus brazos cruzados para mantenerse caliente, su cabello todo un relajo mientras duerme.

—Oye, — le digo brusco, no soy conocido por mi gracia o gentileza. —_Oye. _Levántate, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

Se mueve y le toma un momento abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hace, me ve, y se sienta de golpe, completamente sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? — me demanda, su voz rasposa. _Me rehusó _a admitir que me gusta el sonido de su voz así. _Me rehusó. _

—Ya pasan de las nueve, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

— ¿Ya pasan de las _nueve?_ —jadea, y está de pie en nanosegundos, amarrándose el pelo bien tan rápido como puedo. —Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Escuchar a una bailarina maldecir es como ver a un perro caminar con dos patas. Sabes que pasa de vez en cuando, pero es tan raro cuando pasa. Las bailarinas de AAK son como soldados. Son tan propias que duele cada minuto de sus vidas, ni maldicen, no salen sin prepararse o arreglarse.

Hay algo _diferente _de Sakura. La manera en que maldice como si lo estuviera haciendo toda su vida, la manera en que tiene un raro _orgullo _en un trabajo que requiere que lave baños y lavabos, la manera en que no tienen los mismos miedos que una chica normal sobre quedarse sola en la noche todo el tiempo.

Es diferente. No es como los demás. Y no puedo entenderla.

Y cualquier factor x que sea que la haga tan única _eso _es lo que me amenaza. La manera en que ni siquiera lo intenta, pero como quiera se me está haciendo _interesante. _

Eso es lo que me aterra de esta chica.

—Voy tan tarde, —gime, agarrando su suéter del sofá y poniéndoselo. —La Srita. Suzume me va a hacer correr vueltas todo el _mes_!

Esta neurótica. Debí haberla dejado dormir, así no sería tan ruidosa.

—Sasuke _lo siento tanto. _Juro que esto jamás volverá a pasar, solo cerré mis ojos por un minuto y…Dios, tengo que irme al Estudio A, ella me va a hacer un nuevo agujero en el trasero del tamaño de una casa.

Algo diferente. Algo aterrador.

—Perra loca, — gruño mientras ella sale corriendo hacia la lluvia torrencial.

Algo _interesante. _

Si no tengo cuidado, ella va a ser mi caída.

* * *

**Nota:**

Ok. Si, Me tarde AÑALES en hacer esto...JAJA PERO LO TERMINE EN UN DIA !

SI SI Cuando me lo propongo lo hago jajajaja

Ok. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

(Pero no dejen esta historia solita! Necesita mas amor!)

Sigan dejandolos, compartanlo con sus amigos, o en sus redes sociales! Y siganme en Twitter y eso para que esten al tanto de lo que pasa con sus historias.

Proximo Proyecto: Snake Charmer.

GRACIAS LAS QUIERO!

Una muy muy contenta rxs


	5. Piruetas

No es un escenario agradable, pero es uno familiar. Yo, hincada, abrazando el inodoro como si fuera mi muñeca favorita, vomitando mis intestinos.

Aunque sí es inevitable. Mi nueva rutina tiene dieciséis piruetas. Y he estado bailando desde que puedo caminar pero aun así sigo teniendo un muy, muy débil estomago. Desearía no girar tanto, pero una bailarina de ballet que no puede girar es tan útil como una silla de ruedas sin ruedas.

Es difícil recordar cuándo y que he comido, me doy cuenta, al mandar al drenaje todos los recuerdos físicos de mis derrotas y ponerme de pie, quitándome el sudor de la frente. Estoy agotada. Tengo hambre. _Me estoy muriendo de hambre._

Me lavo la boca. Siempre tengo chicle en mi bolsa y me lavo las manos e intento restaurar compostura o algo parecido a mi apariencia. Una de las primeras reglas del ballet es que no está permitido quebrantarse frente a los demás. Llorarás en tus brazos en la noche y gritaras en tu almohada, pero en la mañana te pondrás suficiente maquillaje para que nadie vea nada mas que la perfecta, inmaculada, modelo de belleza y refinación que eres.

En el baño del Estudio A, nadie me ve llorar. Nadie excepto, claro, yo misma. Verme en el espejo es mi _juez más imperdonable. _ Peor que el panel en las competencias. Peor que la Srita. Suzume. Peor que las otras chicas con las que bailo que me llama "Prima" tras mi espalda y tras sus manos. Soy mi peor crítico. Mi peor _enemigo._

Las lágrimas salen rápidamente cuando me veo a mi misma bajo las luces encandiladoras. Veo todas las cosas que resiento de mi misma. Cosas que _detesto. _Mi pecho duele gracias a la cinta que hay alrededor de mis pechos para aplastarlos. Cuando giro ligeramente, puedo ver las vertebras en mi espalda, que salen de mi carne. Mi piel está muy pálida, casi blanca por que ¿_cuando_ llego a ver el sol, cuando llego a ver _algo que no sea _pisos encerados de madera y espejos en las paredes? Hay ojeras bajo mis ojos y cuando bailo, sudo, y cuando sudo mi maquillaje se cae y no hay base en el mundo que pueda _entrar en mis poros _para esconderlo. Me mata la cabeza, un dolor constante gracias a mi cabello tan apretado.

Veo a esta niña, a este _show de mierda,_ y quiero llorar así que lloro aun más fuerte. Ya llevo tres minutos aquí, tres minutos para _odiarme _ a mi misma antes de volver a salir. La Srita. Suzume no esperará para siempre. Necesito dominar esas dieciséis vueltas y trabajar en mi arabesca para el final y…

Dos minutos llorando, me los permito, antes de desatar mi cabello. Disfrutar el momento de alivio antes de volver a recogerlo y colocarlo en una cebolla, aplastando los pelitos hasta que está perfecto. Me echo agua en la cara y vuelvo a aplicar la base, enfocándome en las ojeras bajo mis ojos. Acomodo mi blusa y le quito el polvo a mis shorts, escupo mi chicle y sonrió. Congelo las lágrimas en mis ojos y las obligo a retroceder, porque las lágrimas son debilidades y necesito ser fuerte, necesito ser perfecta.

Y perfección es lo que soy cuando dejo el baño y regreso al Estudio A. Mi casa fuera de casa.

Pero últimamente, parece una celda de prisión.

* * *

Cuando bailaba en el estudio pobre y lleno de tierra en el cual me crie, yo e Ino, las otras chicas eran mis mas queridas amigas. Hacíamos todo juntas. Aprendíamos juntas. Jugábamos juntas. Y nos queríamos la una a la otra, más de lo que amábamos la danza. Era como tener ocho hermanas. Una familia.

No sé porque esperaba que fuera lo mismo en AAK, pero cometí un gran error al hacerlo. Porque cuando Ino y yo llegamos aquí, vimos el lado negro del baile. La horrible verdad del ballet:

Es una competencia. 100% del tiempo, es una imperdonable, brutal, agonizante competencia sin escrúpulos. No puedes confiar en nadie, porque todas sonríen mientras compiten por tu lugar. Pretenden que les importas, que eres su amiga, pero en este nivel de danza, en esta compañía elitista, es cada mujer por su lado. Y estas chicas con las que bailo me apuñalarían por la espalda si eso incrementaría sus oportunidades en la siguiente competencia.

Es una tarde antes de mi acto. No una competencia, simplemente una demonstración, pero aun mientras me estiro perdida en mis pensamientos, es imposible ignorar las miradas. Las otras chicas resienten mi posición en el grupo, por la posición estelar que tengo en esta rutina. Por mi ética de trabajo y mi _cabello _y _todo lo que soy _porque eso es lo que el ballet es, en su forma mas profunda. Eso es por lo que Ino se fue.

_La hipocresía. La falsedad. _Es suficiente pare hacerte sentir _enfermo._

Me llaman "Prima". Como prima bailarina. Pero no hay nada lindo en ello. No es un reflejo de mi habilidad, no es un apodo cariñoso de un grupo de amigas que me quieren. Es un insulto.

Me tienen rencor. Hasta me odian.

Pero eso me mantiene aquí, de veras. Me da un propósito. Una razón para seguir haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, todos necesitamos una obsesión. Todos necesitamos una razón para seguir mas adelante, más fuerte, ser mejores. Y si tengo que hacer esto para callar a todos estos _que me odian. _Entonces lo voy a seguir haciendo.

Hay una sola excepción. Entre todas estas mentirosas, todas estas traidoras, y todas estas oportunistas con las que trabajo.

—Hola, S-Sakura, — me dice Hinata con una dulce sonrisa, estirándose conmigo.

Hinata es una de las personas más dulces y adorables que he conocido, y solo ella no es afectada por la atmosfera tan competitiva. Es una excelente bailarina, fácilmente la mas agraciada de todas. Expresiva cuando baila, como si lo amara. Y envidio eso de ella. Recuerdo cuando yo solía bailar así.

—Hey, — le contesto, sonriendo. Me estiro y tomo una de sus manos mientras nos sentamos en el suelo una frente a la otra, nuestros pies tocándose para podernos estirar. Ella me jala hacia sí misma y yo disfruto el ardor que corre por mis pantorrillas. Me mantengo unos segundos así, y después me estiro para que ella también lo pueda hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—N-N-Nada. Solo e-estoy trabajando en mi p-pieza.

La pieza no es hasta dentro de un par de meses. Es el recital de fin de ano para toda la escuela. Todos los padres y amigos vienen y observan cómo hacemos nuestras presentaciones. Muchos de los reclutas de universidad, músicos, y artistas vienen a investigar el nuevo talento. Es una de las noches más importantes del año. Todas trabajamos en nuestros actos, pero nadie lo hace mas duro que Hyuuga Hinata.

—Toma una clase privada con la Srita. Suzume, — le aconsejo.

—Tú eres la única a quien la Srita. Suzume le da clases privadas, —me recuerda.

Tal vez no es rencor lo que las otras chicas sienten. Tal vez son celos. Y eso es peor, porque no estoy en esto solo por mí, como ellas. Estoy aquí porque hace mucho tiempo, esto era lo que yo amaba hacer. Y espero que si sigo así, algún dia, lo pueda volver a hacer.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres, — le sugiero, solo para disminuir mi propia culpa.

—E-Enserio? Eso sería g-genial, hay una s-sección en la que estoy t-trabajando, con una…

— ¡Listas niñas! —la dura y cortante voz de la Srita Suzume cruza todo el cuarto, y todas estamos de pie en un instante. Como robots, o soldados, o algo así en donde no piensas por ti mismo. —Acomódense. Cuiden su espacio. Sakura, haz bien tus piruetas si no quieres estar aquí toda la noche, Dios sabe que si lo hare. Hyuuga, por amor de Dios dobla los pies una sola vez y te sacare de mi estudio, lo juro. Tsuchi, lo mismo para ti. Ya están grandes, ¡dejen de hacer errores de niñas!

Si la Srita. Suzume es mala cuando empieza la práctica, es una pesadilla cuando termina. Me jala aparte para que me pueda gritar a la cara. Las otras chicas se quedan para ver, todas excepto la dulce y encantadora Hinata, y las odio a todas.

—Debería hacer que te quiten la beca, —me gruñe e la cara, mientras me quedo parada allí como la esposa abusada y no digo nada. —Técnica perfecta, dicen. _Mierda_. Ni siquiera puedes dar esas vueltas! Tengo estudiantes en _primaria _que giran mejor que tú!

Oigo risas (apenas contenidas) de la esquina. Esas niñas,se están riendo. Y es mierda. Y no es justo. Soy la única a la que le grita en momentos así, y no es justo.

—Sin mi recomendación, — continua ella, —jamás iras a _ninguna parte. _Puedes olvidarle de UAK. Puedes olvidarte de Broadway. Puedes olvidarte de _todo. _Si sigues haciendo esos estúpidos errores, _te mandare de vuelta _ a ese pequeño basurero del que te arrastraste, ¿me entendiste? Eres un desperdicio de oxigeno y talento, eso es todo lo que eres, y…

Eventualmente, dejo de oírla. Se vuelve solo un sonido de ambiente, el continuo grito de la Srita. Suzume. Lo estoy suprimiendo, me doy cuenta. Compartimentándolo hasta que se manifieste como nada mas que una ulcera. Cada insulto parece una navaja en mi estomago, pero jamás, jamás, dejo que se muestre en mi cara.

Soy profesional, verdad?

* * *

—Te digo frentona. Solo renuncia. Renuncia y disfruta algo de este maravilloso helado conmigo.

—Sabes que no puedo comer helado, Cerda. — _Sabes que no puedo comer nada._

—No tienes idea de lo que es la vida después del ballet, —Ino habla con una certidumbre mientras muerde otro enorme pedazo de malvavisco de chocolate (mi favorito) y hace un sonido como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera comido. —Es como…eso como respirar profundo por primera vez. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. _Comer _ lo que quiera.

—Tú dices eso, pero tienes el cuerpo perfecto, — Hay envidia en mi tono de voz. Ino no tiene que esconder sus pechos u obsesionarse con su peso.

—Y tú _tendrías _el cuerpo perfecto si subieras unos cuantos kilos. Pareces demacrada.

Llevo mi mano, inconscientemente, a mi estomago, y pretendo leer algo mas del libro.

Es una noche tranquila en nuestros dormitorios. Ino y yo se supone que estamos estudiando, pero ambas estamos cansadas, así que en vez de eso estamos medio leyendo y mas bien viendo la TV. Es una de las pocas veces cuando estoy realmente relajada. Mi cabello esta suelto y algo mojado del baño que me acabo de dar, y no hay cinta de tape en mis pechos para apretujarlos. De hecho, si Ino dejara de hablar sobre que debería salirme del ballet, entonces sería perfecto. Eso, y el hecho de que tengo que correr a Ino en una hora para que me pueda ir a trabajar.

—Oh, de eso era de lo quería hablar contigo! —Ino me dice de repente, sentándose en la cama y mirándome con unos ojos letales. —Es verdad…estaba en el ensayo en el Estudio D hoy y Ami Watanabe llego toda furiosa. Ya vez como está obsesionada con Sasuke Uchiha? Ósea, a un nivel que hasta miedo da?

—Jajaja sí. La mayoría de las chicas aquí lo están. Y eso qué?

No es que las culpe, en serio. Si puedes pasar por alto que es un arrogante cretino, Sasuke es alguien que definitivamente no sacarías de la cama.

Ja. Mira quién habla. La _virgen pura. _

—_Entonces _estaba diciendo como escucho una conversación que Kin tuvo con Zaku la otra noche sobre como Sasuke totalmente lo bloqueo de ligarse contigo! Porque rayos estoy escuchando esto en otra conversación, tú debiste decirme que estabas hablando con Sasuke Uchiha.

—No estoy hablando con él! — protesto yo, aventándole una almohada. —Cálmate. Vio que Zaku quería conmigo la otra noche que salí del ensayo, eso es todo. Se metió, aunque no sé porque, pero Zaku no me ha molestando desde entonces así que no me puedo quejar…

— ¡Le interesas! —Ino exclama, ojos grandes y llenos de alegría. Le encanta esta mierda, vive de ella, este chisme inútil. — ¡Maldita sea, es el destino hombre!

—_No _le intereso— de eso, estoy completamente segura. Él solo es muy insistente. Arrogante y noble de vez en cuando, cuando le conviene. Pero también es todo un cretino. Hablamos de vez en cuando a la hora de cambio de turno, cuando él se va del estudio de Kakashi y yo llego a limpiar, pero normalmente es hostil entre los dos. No es que me desagrade ni nada, pero no es mi persona favorita tampoco. —Nos conocemos del…

Hago una pausa. Nadie aparte de las personas en el Estudio sabe de mi trabajo. No se lo conté a nadie para que no hicieran preguntas, y para que nadie le hiciera saber a la Srita Suzume que me había adquirido otro compromiso. Ya es malo ser la chica pobre del grupo. No necesito el estrés de que todos sepan _que _tan pobre soy. Ni siquiera le dije a Ino, mi mejor amiga, y ahora me estoy sintiendo culpable. No se le esconden cosas a tu mejor amiga.

—…El estudio de Hierro y Tinta de Kakashi.

— ¿El de tatuajes que esta por el estudio? —Ino pregunta, interesada. — ¿que estabas haciendo en un estudio de tatuajes?

—Soy…la que limpia. —le digo casualmente, y regreso a leer.

—Espera, ¿es enserio?

—Sabes que no tengo mucho dinero, — le contesto, ofendida. —Trabajo el tercer turno durante la semana para pagarme la danza, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

—No, — ella me replica, nunca tiene miedo de ponerse al tú por tú conmigo, —solo que ¡nunca te molestaste en decirme! Sakura el tercer turno no es ningún chiste, ¡especialmente con todo lo demás que tienes que hacer! Ballet no es el _único _club de baile que hay en AAK, nadie te haría sentir menos s tú te unieras a nuestro grupo de hip-hop, o a los contemporáneos en el Estudio K, o…

—No tendré esta conversación, —le digo bruscamente, cerrando mi libro y poniéndome de pie. —Llegare tarde a mi turno si no te vas ahora, — le miento, mi voz dura, porque aun es muy, muy temprano. —Vete con Sai. Ponte mandona con _él. _

—Si crees que me estoy poniendo mandona _contigo,_ Frentona, entonces…

— ¡No necesito esto de ti! —exploto. —Maldita sea Ino, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, ¿ok? ¡No necesito que estés encima de mi todo el tiempo diciéndome que no es suficiente!

Lo escucho de ella. Lo escucho de todos. Sakura, da más. Sakura, has más. Sakura, intenta más duro. Sakura, no es suficientemente bueno. No es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente. Ya no lo soporto.

—Se que sueno como un jodido disco rayado, Sakura, pero solo lo digo porque ¡_me preocupas_! — ella también se pone de pie, todo su cabello rubio vuela, ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Preocupación genuina, porque Ino es probablemente la única persona en el mundo que realmente me conoce y que realmente me ama. Y soy una perra enorme por desquitarme con ella, pero ¿a quién mas le puedo gritar sin que pierda su amistad? ¿Quien más me va a perdonar por ser una idiota colosal?

—No necesito tu preocupación—Le grito, metiendo mis pies en unos Chuck Taylors.

—Apenas si comes, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Nunca duermes y estas en ese estudio todo el tiempo y ahora ¿estás trabajando en un estudio de _tatuajes _a la mitad de la noche? Sakura, ¡te vas a _matar _a este paso! El ballet solía ser algo _divertido_, ¡recuerdas! ¡Pero la fiesta ya se acabo!

—Regresare a las tres de la mañana— siseo, tomando mi llave y saliendo del cuarto.

Y más vale que no esté allí cuando regrese. _Perra _prejuiciosa condescendiente y presuntuosa.

(Espero que este aquí.)

* * *

—Se que llegue temprano, —Le digo a Sasuke con malicia, quien me ve con las cejas enarcadas detrás del escritorio. —No me importa. Me anotare a las once. Solo tenía que irme.

No parece interesarle, solo regresa a contar el dinero en el registro. —Como sea.

¿Algo que me gusta de Sasuke? No hace preguntas de más.

Es demasiado temprano para empezar a limpiar. Aun hay clientes en la tienda y un puño de artistas aun trabajando con ellos. No se vería bien que la chica de la limpieza empezara cuando aun hay gente allí. Hace sentir a los clientes que los están apurando.

Y digan lo que quieran de mi, pero sé perfectamente bien cómo funcionan las apariencias. Soy una complace personas.

Así que en vez de eso, me siento a lado de Sasuke. Estoy prendida gracias a mi discusión con Ino y estoy buscando pelearme con alguien mas, espero que me empiece a fastidiar, pero esta vez, Sasuke no parece querer pelear conmigo. Se mantiene callado mientras cuenta el dinero, sus largos y delgados dedos se mueven rápidamente, sus labios se mueven mientras organiza los billetes por denominación. Se asegura de que todos estén acomodados igual.

—Ganan buen dinero, eh? — dijo, solo por hacer algo. Mis latidos se están calmando. La adrenalina está dejando mi cuerpo, pero eso no es bueno tampoco, porque sé que cuando me calme totalmente, estaré exhausta, y todavía tengo _ toda una tienda que limpiar._

—Aah. Somos el único estudio en la ciudad.

—Enserio. Creí que dirías que eran el _mejor _estudio de la ciudad.

El sonríe altanero. Y es ridículamente atractivo. —Es lo mismo.

Sasuke es realmente guapo. Es una pena que no se pueda decir algo bueno de su personalidad. No puedo creer que me atrae su tipo (todo esto de sumamente tatuado no era para mí antes) pero realmente lo es. Con la camiseta simple que está usando, puedo ver sus tatuajes, y sus pantalones realmente le quedan. Hay un estilo de despeinado en su cabello que lo está dominando, y es completamente líneas y ángulos, igual que sus tatuajes.

Me doy cuenta de que lo estoy mirando fijamente, pero no hay nada más que _hacer. _Solo estoy matando el tiempo hasta que pueda empezar a trabajar.

—Pero, usando tu lógica, también son el peor estudio de la ciudad, — continuo, simplemente para desquiciarlo.

—Cállate, Sakura.

—Oí, ¡Sasuke! —un chico lo llama desde los cuartos con las cortinas en la parte trasera. Se asoma, y veo que tiene tatuajes en forma de triángulos purpura en sus mejillas. _Rebelde. _

— ¡Deja de coquetear y vente para acá ayúdame con este diseño! Tengo que poner esto en un muslo mañana en la noche y no está funcionando.

Sasuke suspira, como si fuera un mártir, y mete el dinero en un sobre. Lo guarda en la bóveda. —No toques nada. —me ordena bruscamente, antes de ir con el chico de los tatuajes faciales, y dejándome sola en la recepción.

Paso el resto del tiempo hasta las 11 pm columpiando mis piernas y observando el lobby con interés. Hay mucha gente interesante aquí, gente de todos los tipos y formas con todo tipo de arte en su cuerpo. No hay mucha variedad en el Estudio A, donde todos se mueven igual, se visten igual y se ven igual. Es lindo ver algo de diversidad aunque sea de vez en cuando.

Después de un rato, Sasuke y el chico con los tatuajes regresaron. Todos se estaban preparando para irse, lo que quiere decir que yo empezare a prepararme para trabajar. Me bajo de la silla de un salto y me dirijo al closet.

—Así que tu eres la nueva chica de la limpieza, ¿eh? — el otro chico me pregunta con una sonrisa. Es guapo, pero a lado de Sasuke, ni siquiera es justo. —Eres linda. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Sakura, es un placer, — le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Kiba, — me contesta. —El placer es todo mío. ¿Vas a AAK verdad? ¿Ballet, supongo?

—Sí, ¿es tan obvio?

—Solo un poco. También voy allí. Toco el bajo.

—Oh, ¿enserio? Eso es genial. Lo siento, la mayor parte de mi tiempo me la paso en el estudio con otras chicas del ballet, no conozco a mucha gente a nivel personal aquí.

—Espero que cambies de parecer entonces, —Kiba dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sasuke voltea los ojos, y después me mira. —Ponte a trabajar.

—No eres mi jefe. — Le contesto gruñendo, empujándolo para alcanzar mi aspiradora.

—Tú dile Sakura, — Kiba se ríe. —De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana hermano. Un placer conocerte Sakura, ¡nos vemos!

Y con eso, se va, y todos se han ido también. Solo somos Sasuke y yo.

Se sienta en el sofá con su libreta de dibujos y no me habla o siquiera levanta la vista. Puedo oír el sonido del grafito dibujando en el papel, y realmente quiero ver que esta dibujando. Porque por más que Sasuke me irrita como persona, me fascina como artista. Me encantaría dibujar como él lo hace. Todo lo que puedo hacer es bailar.

Pero no hago nada. Me concentro en limpiar. En pulir esa estatua que está en la vitrina en la ventana del estudio. Pewter, de todos los nombres. Es muy irritante tener que pulirlo.

—Te quedaste dormida aquí la otra noche, —Sasuke me dice de repente, su voz suave.

Me enfurezco. Fue un accidente, pero eso fue hace tres noches que me quede dormida en el estudio, demasiado cansada para irme a casa.

—No fue mi intención, no volverá a pasar, —Murmuro defensiva.

—Estas cansada todo el tiempo. —Ahora me está mirando, obscuros ojos fijos en mi sobre la orilla de su libreta. Me desespera, como está esperando una respuesta. Como si tuviera que decirle las razones, como si fuera una de mis "amigas".

—Soy una bailarina, —le digo. Terminando la plática. Deja de hacer preguntas.

—Eres una piedra en el trasero, —me corrige. —Si no puedes con el trabajo, no deberías estar aquí.

— ¡SI PUEDO! —le grito, tirando mi trapo al suelo y volteándome a verlo, con toda la intención de gritarle a la cara. —Dios, ¿quién eres _tú _para decirme eso a mí? Hago este trabajo bien, este lugar se estaba cayendo en pedazos antes de que yo llegara aquí, y ahora ¡esta tan limpio que puedes comer en el suelo! ¿Cuál es tu _problema? ¿_Porque siempre estas molestándome?

—Tranquilízate, —Sasuke me ordena bruscamente, y hay una expresión que no reconozco en sus ojos. Casi como… ¿alarmado? Suelta su grafito y veo como hay marcas negras en sus dedos. —Pareciera que te vas a caer…

Me siento mareada. Estoy mareada y frustrada y _enojada_ y me odio y estoy estresada pero mas que nada estoy _cansada_. Quiero dormir, pero más que nada, quiero _descansar._

— ¡Me lo dicen todos! —le grito, con lagrimas en mis ojos. Me caigo en pedazos así como una bailarina jamás de caer. — ¡Todos, todo el tiempo, diciéndome que no soy suficiente, diciéndome que debería rendirme, diciéndome que _no sirvo para nada, _estoy _cansada_ de eso! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces Sasuke! ¡Necesito este maldito trabajo! Trabajaría en un club de stripper si eso fuera todo lo que pudiera encontrar y si estoy un poco _cansada, _pues ¡_jodete! _Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿porque es no es suficiente para ti?

Esto no es solo sobre Sasuke, este berrinche que estoy haciendo. Sasuke no es la raíz de todo mi enojo. No es la causa. Pero es definitivamente con quien me desahogare. Miro su hermosa cara y no veo a Sasuke la persona. Veo la mueca de decepción de la Srita Suzume. Veo las expresiones irritadas de mis padres adoptivos porque todo lo que hacía era estorbar. Veo la molestosa preocupación de Ino por que esté bien, y mi total _falta de aptitud _y quiero llorar. Así que lloro.

—Sakura, ya para. — Sasuke me ordena, y me quedo rígida al sentir sus dedos enroscarse en mis brazos. Sasuke me está tocando, pero estoy tan jodida que todo lo que puedo pensar es que sus dedos no dejen marcas en mi blusa de práctica, la Srita. Suzume me mataría. —Vas a desmayarte a este paso. Cálmate.

—Yo…yo solo…Sasuke solo quiero _descansar,_ —le susurro, lagrimas derramándose de mis ojos. Sé que debo parecer que estoy loca, pero por una vez, no me importa. Quiero dejar de moverme. Quiero calmarme. Quiero respirar. Levanto la vista y debe ser lamentable, _patético_, pero Sasuke no voltea sus ojos, no se ríe, no me ignora. Solo se me queda viendo y les juro, les juro que en ese momento, me entiende. No puedo explicarlo. ¿Cómo podría saber por lo que estoy pasando? No tenemos _nada _en común, no sabe nada de mí y yo no sé nada de él, pero se, mi instinto me lo dice, que él sabe lo que se siente. El seguir y seguir y moverte y no querer nada más que detenerte, descansar por un segundo. El me entiende, y yo lo sé.

—Acuéstate, —me dice suavemente. Hace un gesto con la cara al sofá en el que estaba sentado.

—No puedo, — sollozo. —Tengo que limpiar. Tengo que terminar…

—Solo detente. Acuéstate. No le diré a Kakashi.

Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir con él. Demasiado cansada para irme a mi habitación y despedazarme allí. Demasiado cansada para hacer nada más que obedecer, y mi corazón está lleno de gratitud hacia Sasuke Uchiha en ese momento. No es un santo, no es un héroe. Es todo un maldito bastardo, pero en algún lado, tiene un corazón.

Estoy dormida tan pronto como mi cabeza toca el cojín.

Me despierto con una chaqueta de piel que jamás he visto cubriéndome, y la luz del sol atravesando las cortinas y calentando mi cara, y una nota de Sasuke adherida a mi carnet de tiempo.

_Desayuno. A las 9:30 en Ichiraku._

* * *

**Nota: **Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso chicas pero es que tengo una vida (Casi inexistente) pero la tengo.

Y se me complico pero bueno YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES! eso quiere decir que habra mas tiempo para mis fics y mis traducciones :P asi que celebren jajaja

Este es otro capitulo mas de mi fic favorito! Asi que no olviden dejar un **review** porque los reviews me hacen feliz!

Y PARA QUIENES HABLEN INGLES Y NO SEPAN...JULIO ES EL MES SASUSAKU EN TUMBLR Y EN ...ASI QUE PUEDEN INGRESAR SUS FICS a . com o a tambien, y disfrutar de este maravilloso mes!

Espero disfruten este capitulo! Gracias!

rxs

PS: Siguiente projecto: Encantador de Serpientes cap 2


End file.
